custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Solve the Mystery of the Scary Fruit-Man (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Solve the Mystery of the Scary Fruit Man is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on May 8, 1997. Plot While Barney and his friends are going to the Toy World, a Fruit-Man is causing trouble in there, as well as the Snake-Man. It's up to Barney and the kids to stop the Fruit-Man and the Snake-Man, while Baby Bop and BJ are trying to find out where the Fruit-Man is. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Maria *Harry *Gianna *Kami *Tosha *Hannah *The Fruit-Man *The Snake-Man *Mr. Hanks Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Preformed by Barney, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) #What Should We Do? (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Alec, Maria, Hannah, Tosha and Mr. Hanks) #Wild West Medley (Get Along, Little Doggies, Home on the Range, Buffalo Gills) (Preformed by Baby Bop and BJ) #Pop Goes The Weasel (Preformed by Barney, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) #Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (Preformed by Gianna and Kami) #I'd Love to Sail (Preformed by BJ) #We Love Clocks (Preformed by Barney, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) #A Big Parade of Numbers (Preformed by Barney, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) #The Rocket Song (Preformed by Baby Bop and BJ) #I Put a Smile On (Preformed by Barney, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) #This Old Man (Preformed by Barney, Alec and Hannah) #Down By The Station (Preformed by Baby Bop and BJ) #You Can Count on Me (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) #It's Good to Be Home (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Alec, Maria, Hannah and Tosha) End Credit Music #You Can Count on Me #Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/Early 1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll from "Fun & Games" is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *After "Wild West Medley", BJ and Baby Bop hear a hissing sound, which turned out to be a Snake-Man, and run away, screaming. Then, it fades to Barney and the kids looking at a jack-in-the-box. *When BJ and Baby Bop scream about the Snake-Man, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Misty's scream wakes up Ash and Pikachu), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "In the Dreamtime" (when Chuckie is scared of a dream he had with a "I'm Not Tommy" Clown), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice. BJ's scream would also happen in *When BJ and Baby Bop scream as they are running away from the Snake-Man, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and Baby Bop's scream was the same as Chuckie's scream from "Mirror land" (when Chuckie is flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice. *After "Pop Goes the Weasel", Barney and the kids see the Fruit-Man and run away from him, only to be surrounded by a bunch of puppet Vikings, which they thought they are coming closer. Then, BJ and Baby Bop continue running from the Snake-Man, until they see a large chute, and BJ grabs it, and Baby Bop pushes the creature under the chute. *When Barney and the kids scream about the Fruit-Man, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Alec's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Go God Go" (when Cartman runs out of the classroom), and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are scared of a bear), except Michael's scream is mixed with Maria's Mid 1996-1998 voice Quotes Quote 1 Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1997 episodes